Curse of the Ryuu
by PyromaniacBlackWings
Summary: Kylan is Natsu's surrogate brother but when he comes back with a curse thats worsening and a variety of new wounds from Natsu's old friend, the two work together with the Dragon Slayers to uncover the secrets of their parents and ancient magic KylanxMysto


Silver droplets of water dripped off a filthy pipe and hit the collected pool of dirty water, a foot slamming through it without care via heavy boots with fur around the tops, fingers lightly brushed the mucus from the walls as he guided himself through the mucky sewer on memory alone, the putrid scent of ancient rot clinging to his nose as he dragged a huge body along behind him, the body of a huge beast with long, curling tusks, he slammed his fist through a wall to the left and leapt upwards, long black hair floating upwards in streams of something akin to ebony fire, feet slamming downwards heavily as the tall, dual eyed man dragged the heavy beast to the guild where he belonged. He heard the loud mouthed brat he was so fond of leap up and run out, the door slamming as Natsu leapt at him boisterously arms wrapping around his chest and hugging him tight.

Seconds later some of the more curious members of Fairy Tail exited, including a couple of new faces and a familiar one. The guild master came over to him, with his hands lightly clasped behind his back, Makarov smiled brightly, his old face wrinkling and making Kylan's heart lighten. Next to him, Gildarts grinned and stepped forward, clasping arms and shaking without a word. "Its good to see you, Kylan. I see you brought home.. Something."

Kylan grinned. "It's for 'Tsu, it's a new type of demonic spirit, a fire spirit. A.. bite to eat if you will." Kylan said, his fingers clicking lightly as the creature turned into a huge ball of white-hot fire which Natsu leapt at, lightly pulling off a handful as if it was marshmallow and gulping it down.

"I-it tastes like.. Like heaven." Natsu said with bliss on his face, almost laughing as one of the guild, Miki, got curious and tried to grasp the fire, instead burning her hand with a whine.

"I'm glad you like it, kiddo. It has an almost unlimited amount of flame that tastes different with every bite." Kylan said with a small half smile. Natsu attempted to pick up the fire but only succeeded in falling over before Kylan lightly pulled out a small pouch where he put in the flames with a grin. "Don't worry, the flame is the same size, just open it and a small portion of flame will appear, enough for you to heal up."

"Thank you, Kylan!!" Natsu said, Happy following as they once again dived at him and slammed into his stomach and hugged him tight.

"Natsu! Calm down and explain!" A young blonde growled, looking annoyed. Some of the new faces nodding in agreement.

"Forgive his rudeness, my name is Kylan and I'm one of the members of Fairy Tail. It's an honour to meet you." Kylan murmured lightly.

"Oh.. I'm Lucy." The blonde said with a somewhat jealous look on her face.

"U-uhm I'm Wendy." The small girl said shyly, biting her lip nervously. Kylan, who had a weakness for kids, knelt and lightly lifted her hand to his lips.

"A pleasure, my lady." He said lightly, giving the girl a small purple flower that he produced from nowhere and then standing and giving another white one to Lucy with a wink. He turned to the last person, an smirking man with red eyes and held out a hand which the man grabbed.

"Gazille Reitfox." Gazille said with a slight grin. "I'm good without a flower thanks." He murmured with a chuckle.

"Are you sure? I think it would suit you." Kylan teased, lightly petting the hair on the top of Natsu's hair as the young dragon slayer burrowed into his side. Kylan glanced down at the pink haired slayer and lightly tapped his forehead. "You gunna fall asleep Kiddo?" He asked gently, hearing a gentle affirmative from Natsu.

"Kylan, perhaps we should go inside?" Makarov suggested, a bright smile on his face. Kylan nodded silently and gently scooped up Natsu who had done the incredible feat of falling asleep standing with Happy snickering softly, trying to keep quiet.

"Why's Natsu acting like that with Kylan? He never acts like that!" Lucy said, startled.

Surprisingly it was Makarov who spoke up. "When Natsu first arrived, he and Kylan bonded immediately, they just _meshed _plus an ability of Kylan's helped a lot with bringing Natsu out of his shell." Makarov smiled softly, an unusual expression for the old, stubborn guild master. "Kylan was something of a surrogate brother to Natsu after Igneel disappeared." He muttered as the guild drifted in and the guild who remained inside greeted Kylan with muted greeting.

Mirajane looked at the two that were now settled on one of the comfortable chairs inside the building, Kylan had used his talent to make a warm heavy quilt which he had settled over the sleeping Natsu and was sat calmly next to him, taking in the atmosphere with a protective aura about him and Lucy would swear later she saw the outline of a dragon wrapped around Natsu, originating from Kylan. "Kylan became a rock for Natsu and Natsu became a comfort to him." She said softly.

"A comfort..? Why?" Wendy asked softly, twirling the flower carefully between her hands.

"Kylan's past isn't pretty. He changed his name after his people, different from mages and yet they too had magic, they trained him as a weapon to kill a man that grew out of their control and his soul twisted and they could no longer control him so they destroyed a family and began forging a weapon out of a 15 month old boy, at that time he was called Harry Potter." Cana explained at length as the group settled by the bar. "He lived with his aunt and uncle, two people who hated magic so much that Kylan lived in a cupboard for 11 years of his life until the wizards pulled him from hell and introduced him to magic. Do you understand?"

Gazille did, he growled. "They put him through pain and then rescued him to ensure his loyalty to his saviours and then, to take it one step further, they brought him to a magical world where he had the power to change his own life."

"Yes, then the dark mage, Voldemort, appeared and snatched that ray of hope from him and the weapon was born. Kylan fought and killed before the end of his first year and then, after that he continued to fight until when he was 17, his mentor pretend to die and Kylan gained that killing instinct that he had yet to get and teetered on the borderline of dark, even using forbidden magics. The final fight happened, he triumphed but like a weapon often is, he was discarded and.." Cana said softly.

"Thanks enough, Cana. They have no business knowing the rest." Kylan said with steel in his tone, causing Cana to fall silent with a soft mumble of apology. "Old man, I have something I need to talk with you, Gildarts and Mystogan about, something I discovered while on my mission."

"I'll go and find Mystogan then, shall I?" Gildarts said smoothly, his blonde hair stark against the dark background of the guild.

"No need, he's up in the old mans office already." Kylan said turning to Gazille with deadly eyes. "Keep an eye on him or you'll have me too deal with." He said, turning towards the sleeping Natsu and Happy and then fixing a stare at Gazille until he nodded seriously.

Gildarts headed upstairs with Makarov and Kylan followed behind, stopping to look at his tired face in the mirror. His pale skin was marred with a scar at his throat, his hair reached the middle of his back with bangs hanging over his eyes, one was vivid green with a circular pupil and the other was a deep amber with a slit dragon-like pupil and a pattern of blood red scales running across his eye and disappearing into his hairline and splitting off down too his throat where it disappeared down the collar of his black shirt. His outfit was simple, a black shirt with a pair of dark trousers and a long jacket which draped to the back of his knees and around his throat a ragged black scarf sat with a small H stitched on the corner and picture of a small dragon curled up on the other end.

He sighed and moved towards the old mans office, murmuring softly as he entered. "It's getting worse, Makarov." He whispered as he sat down heavily, lifting a bang to show the extent of the damage, the scales covered nearly half of his face and before they had seen him, the scales had only surrounded his eye.

"Wasn't it supposed to stop after you completed that trial? That mission was staged so you could do it.. Why hasn't it stopped?" Mystogan said, his mask off as he perched on the chair arm that the old man sat in.

"The tatsujin ryuu said that the affliction would slow, not that it would fade. Eventually, I will disappear." Kylan looked down at his hands, once covered by gloves they now revealed a pattern of blood red scales across his hand and black claws where his nails used to be. "I don't want to leave Natsu, not him nor anyone else but this.. This.. disease will take me eventually and the person I am will disappear, just like Igneel did to him, long ago."

"I won't allow it!" Makarov snapped waspishly, slamming his fists on that table with a growl. To cover it up, the guild master put on a gruff voice and quickly said. "You still owe me money, you idiot!"

"Right." Kylan said with a hint of a smile. "Speaking of Igneel, I saw him on my travels."

Makarov, Gildarts and Mystogan leant forwards slightly. "Igneel? Will you tell Natsu?" Gildarts asked somewhat quietly, his hand hovering over the wounds from the black dragon.

"No. Igneel.. He wasn't.. _right." Kylan stood and lifted his shirt and showed the thick wounds that had been half-healed, four claw slashes down his chest and huge tooth marks that covered his shoulder. "At first he was fine, talking normally, kind almost. In a gruff kind of way, but then something happened and for a second all my senses disappeared and when everything rushed back, I was being attacked before I could do anything."_

"_Just like me." Gildarts said with a confused look. "I met a black dragon and the exact thing happened, it was fine, not nice but polite but then my senses went odd and I couldn't do anything until he attacked me, It was weird."_

"_Hmm, so there's something wrong with the dragons. It might have something to do with that day." Makarov hummed thoughtfully, his forehead creasing slightly. "Let me think on this, go get some sleep. Kylan, you can use the dorms for tonight."_

_***_

_Authors Note:_

_A length chapter that just wouldn't end, hope you enjoyed it! =3 _


End file.
